A Magical Journey Awaits
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Lupin's daughter Is kidnapped by Voldemort after Lupin Is killed. When she escapes she makes It to the Auradon castle. She ends up going to that school now Instead of Hogwarts and becomes King Adam's daughter. But with Voldemort and his Death Eaters still determined to hurt her the Auradon School knows a battle Is coming. Uma/Lupin's daughter (RIP Cameron Boyce)


**Note 1: Once Upon a Time had two gay/lesbian couples! Descendants should have had at least 1 too! Love and marriage Is Genderless Forever and Always! " One man one women" Is worthless useless stupid fantasy world bullshit forever and always end of story! In my story this Is why Uma never had a thing for Harry because she Is lesbian. **

**Note 2: Takes place after the third Descendants. A son of Dustan and Tamina will be In the story. You'll have to read to see If he's good or bad. The son Is named Damien. Dustan and Tamina are from a Disney movie called Prince of Persia. There are two songs, one song already from the Descendants movies and one song from a different Disney movie.**

**Start of Story**

**As Genevieve rode for her life on her broom through the woods she was surprised that she made It this far. She was extremely weak, full of stab wounds and cuts, and bleeding lots. Her luck ran out though as she crashed hard Into a tree breaking the broom and rolling down a hill and out of the woods. She saw she was now by a castle. She pushed herself and booked It Inside the gate and hid. The Death Eaters that were chasing her noticed the broken broom.**

**A Death Eater: That way!**

**They continued flying ahead. Genevieve snuck Inside the castle easily without being seen. Once she got to a room she was so weak and couldn't take It anymore. She slid down to the floor. Soon a man walked In and noticed the scared to death and badly bleeding girl. This girl had long curly blond hair, white skin, blue eyes, and was wearing a long short-sleeved black dress. He walked over to her which only made her crawl back away from him.**

**Adam: It's okay It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. Let me help you.**

**The weakness and blood lost took over and Genevieve passed out. Adam quickly picked her up and put her In one of the guest rooms and Lumière bandaged and cleaned her wounds.**

**Belle: The poor girl, dear If she has no family we must take her In as our daughter.**

**Adam: Don't worry honey, we will. Lumière, please bring the young girl some food.**

**Lumière: Yes sir**

**When Lumière and Adam returned Genevieve was awake, sitting up, and terrified and shaking. **

**Lumière: Here you go miss, It's nice and hot.(Set soup and bread on the nightstand) **

**Genevieve: Who are you?**

**Lumière: I am Lumière a servant of this castle. That Is King Adam who owns the castle. You're safe here we will protect you.**

**Adam: Who are you and what happened? **

**Genevieve: My name Is Genevieve Amber Lupin daughter of Remes Lupin. I'm a student of the school Hogwarts. **

**Adam: So you're a witch**

**Genevieve: Yes, I was helping a friend of mine attempt to rescue his godfather. We failed, he was killed and so was my father. I was fifteen that night. The same night I was taken by Death Eaters. I been Lord Voldemort's prisoner ever since.**

**Adam: Until you escaped tonight. How old are you now?**

**Genevieve: Yes, today Is my birthday I'm sixteen now. I was chased here by Death Eaters. And as you can see I did not escape uninjured. Obviously they took my wand when they took me. So I no longer have a wand.**

**Adam: So you were held captive for half a year plus three months. Well, you still have family, friends, and a school. You're my daughter now. You will live here and go to the Auradon School. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Lumière, where Is Hades?**

**Lumière: Talking to Mal In her room**

**Adam: Go get him, he can heal her**

**Lumière: Yes sir**

**He left**

**Adam: Tomorrow you will meet your brother Ben and everyone else, tour the school, and make your schedule. You will start school the day after that. Tonight you rest and recover.**

**Soon Lumière returned with Hades**

**Hades: You beckoned? **

**Adam: Yes, this Is my new daughter Princess Genevieve. Heal her, please.**

**Hades nodded yes. He used his amber and all of Genevieve's Injuries and wounds disappeared. **

**Adam: Thank you**

**Hades nodded and walked out**

**Adam: Eat and get some sleep, we'll see you In the morning.**

**By morning most of the kids knew about** **Genevieve and her story. Genevieve woke up to a knock on the door.**

**Genevieve: Come In(Said quietly as she sat up)**

**Lumière: Good morning Princess Genevieve. After what happened last night you obviously need a new outfit. So Evie made you one. I'll let you get dressed then your brother Ben will walk you to the school.**

**He laid a long sleeveless light red dress with gold sparkles on the chair then walked out. When she was dressed she opened the door.**

**Lumière: You work It girl**

**She laughed **

**Genevieve: Thank you**

**He walked her to the throne room where Ben was waiting.**

**Ben: My sister Is so beautiful. Evie did a good job. Hi, I'm Ben your brother. Come on, let's get you to the school.**

**Ben gave her a tour of the whole school. Genevieve wanted to join both the fencing and tourney team. She used to be a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she was In the Duelling Club. She was lucky Ben and Jay changed It so girls could join both fencing and tourney. **

**Ben: Jay and everyone Is In fencing practice now. Jay Is the captain of both. Come on, let's get you signed up.**

**They walked Into the fencing room and saw both girls and boys practicing.**

**Ben: Hey Jay(Called)**

**Jay stopped and ran over to them**

**Jay: What's up?**

**Ben: You heard of my new sister Genevieve. This Is her.**

**Jay: Nice to meet you Princess Genevieve**

**Ben: Genevieve wants to join both fencing and tourney.**

**Jay: I'm sure she'll be a great asset to the teams. Come, let's get you suited up and you can practice with us.**

**Ben: Can you bring her back to the castle when you're done?**

**Jay: Of course**

**As Ben walked out Genevieve suited up and practiced with Damien. Genevieve was naturally good just like she was at everything at Hogwarts. But then Damien purposely swiped her feet making her land on her back.**

**Damien: Choose your last words carefully Death Eater.(Held the fencing sword against her throat)**

**Genevieve: Stop! I'm not a Death Eater! Listen to me!(Held up her hands)**

**Damien: I will kill you**

**Jay: Damien! Get off her now!**

**Damien: She's a Death Eater chased here by Aurors! **

**Jay: I don't know what you think you heard but It's the other way around. She was a Hogwarts student chased here by Death Eaters. She Is Ben's sister which makes her our princess. Get off of her now!**

**Damien said nothing as he got off of her and walked away.**

**Carlos: You okay?(Helped her to her feet)**

**Genevieve: Yes, I'm okay**

**By the time she got back to the castle she met, talked, and became friends with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Uma, Harry, Gil, Celia, Dizzy, and Jane. Because of a lot of the students at Hogwarts she never told anyone that she's lesbian. But she felt better about It at this school. And the minute she met Uma she fell for her Immediately and Uma felt the same about Genevieve. She was excited to join this school. But that night as she tried to sleep she kept seeing the night her father Lupin died right before her eyes. Adam kept hearing her cry and scream "father". So he ran Into her room and over to the bed.**

**Adam: Genevieve! Genevieve wake up!**

**Then Genevieve saw when Voldemort seized her hard by the throat when he took her that night. Adam saw Genevieve seize her neck and start thrashing as she kept screaming and crying. Adam seized her arms tight, pulled them away from her throat, and pinned her to the bed. She stopped and slowly woke up.**

**Adam: You're okay, It's okay. It's just a nightmare you're still here In Auradon. It's okay, shhh relax.**

**He crawled Into her bed, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.**

**Adam: Go back to sleep**

**In the morning she went early to decorate her locker and put stuff In It before class. Someone tapped on her shoulder making her gasp and jump.**

**Uma: Sorry Genevieve, I heard you had some very rough nightmares last night. I'm here for you whenever you need me.**

**Damien: We'll all be living In a nightmare If she doesn't leave. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are still looking for her and you know It. They will set their eyes on Auradon and destroy us and this school bit by bit.**

**Uma: Stop It, leave her alone**

**Genevieve: No he's right, I got my father Lupin killed and I'll get all you killed. I have to go, I shouldn't even be attending this school.(Crying)**

**She ran off**

**Uma: Piss off Damien!**

**She chased after Genevieve. Genevieve ran to the Enchanted Lake, sat down, and cried. She was so lost and confused. She knew she belonged to both Hogwarts and Auradon. But she knew she had to say goodbye to one. And she knew she had to suck it up and accept what Is coming because no matter which school she stays at the students will be In danger. She knew she was already In Auradon and going back to Hogwarts would be a long journey. She knew she should and needed to just stay In Auradon.**

**Genevieve: A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye. So hard to let go.(Sang)**

**Uma: Hey, come on now.(Sat down next to her)**

**Uma: If we hurry we can still make It to your first class.(Gently nudged her)**

**Genevieve dried her tears and smiled. She enjoyed her first day at Auradon School and didn't let Damien or anyone else bother her. After school Uma walked Genevieve to the castle. Uma couldn't hold It In anymore and had to see If Genevieve liked her back. So Uma kissed her lips. Uma expected her to pull away but Genevieve kissed back.**

**Uma: Will you go on a date with me?**

**Genevieve: Yes**

**They went back to kissing. Until Ben walked over to them making them pull apart.**

**Ben: Hey(Smirked)**

**The girls laughed**

**Genevieve: Shut It brother(Laughed) **

**Before she could say or do anything else Dude jumped on her knocking her down. Genevieve laughed and petted him.**

**Dude: Yay! A new friend!**

**Ben: Yes Dude, that's my new sister**

**Ben: Sorry about that(Pulled her onto her feet)**

**Genevieve: It's okay, he's so adorable.**

**Ben: It was your birthday a few days ago. Mom, dad, and I got you something.**

**It was a gold chain necklace with a big light blue gem. He put It on her.**

**Genevieve: Thank you**

**Ben: You're welcome**

**Hades: Well, look who's alive and okay. Seeing how my daughter Is marrying your brother someday I guess that makes us family.(Walked over)**

**Ben: Sis this Is Hades. He's the one that healed you. If It wasn't for him we might have lost you.**

**Genevieve: Nice to meet you, thank you for saving me.**

**Hades: You're welcome**

**He walked away**

**Ben: I also came to tell you that In order to celebrate having a new daughter and me having a new sister our parents are throwing a ball tonight In your honor. **

**Uma: Good, that can be our date**

**That night Genevieve wore a long sleeveless gold mermaid dress to the ball at the castle. The minute she walked Into the ball room she gave her father the first dance as Instruments played "Magic Works". When the song was almost over she was going to dance with her brother. But then there was a loud screeching sound that made everyone fall to the floor and cover their ears. Then Genevieve and everyone heard something that only confirmed their fears of what having Genevieve In Auradon would bring.**

**Voldemort's voice: I know that many of you will want to fight and protect your princess. I know many of you think that Is wise. But that Is folly. Give me Genevieve Lupin. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Genevieve Lupin and I will leave both the castle and the school untouched. You have one hour. If I don't get the princess by then I will destroy all of Auradon and kill every man, women, and child.**

**The room was back to normal and everyone stood up looking worried.**

**Damien: What are you waiting for? Someone grab her.**

**Uma, Ben, and all their friends surrounded Genevieve protectively.**

**Adam: We all need to get ready for a fight and to protect ourselves. Fairy Godmother, put a barrier around both the entire castle and school grounds. But before you do I think Damien proved we can't trust him and that he Is not on our side. Send him to the Isle.**

**With a wave of her wand Damien was sent to the Isle and a barrier went around the castle and the school. Everyone did their best to get ready to fight while Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived In the nearby woods. He saw the barrier.**

**Voldemort: They will learn how bad the price Is for protecting Genevieve Lupin. Begin**

**All the Death Eaters started shooting at the barrier.**

**Uma: Were with you Genevieve all of us. We're all going to do this together. We may not all be witches like you. But like you we have bravery, heart, and love.(Hugged her tight)**

**Uma kissed Genevieve's forehead**

**Genevieve: I know**

**Genevieve: Here comes a wave meant to wash me away. A tide that is taking me under. But I can't cry, I can't start to crumble. Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down. I can't stay silent though they wanna keep me quiet. And I tremble when they try it. All I know is I won't go speechless.(Sang)**

**Voldemort felt all his** **Horcruxes but Nagini get destroyed. He being In Auradon didn't stop Harry Potter from destroying his Horcruxes. Voldemort broke the barriers completely making It disappear. Everyone knew he and the Death Eaters were going to start destroying the castle and school either way. So they knew It was better outside then In. So everyone ran outside and started fighting to the death. The battle had begun. Voldemort and Genevieve went straight for each other. All her friends and family knew she must face him.**

**Genevieve: Please stop! Leave me and my friends and family alone!(Cried)**

**Voldemort used the Severing Charm cutting Genevieve's right shoulder. As she was distracted by the sudden pain he puffed behind her. She cried in pain as he stabbed her in the middle of her back with a knife. Suddenly Ben saw Genevieve's eyes turn pitch black.**

**Ben: Genevieve! What did you do to her?! What did you do to my sister?!(Asked angrily) **

**Voldemort: She's mine now, she'll be my prisoner once again.**

**Ben: No!(Yelled)**

**Voldemort: Kill him**

**Genevieve started walking towards Ben.**

**Ben: Genevieve don't!(Backing up)**

**Nagini went at Jane**

**Carlos: Jane! Look out!(Yelled)**

**The Sword of Gryffindor appeared by Harry Hook's feet. Instinct took over and he knew what to do. Before Nagini could touch Jane Harry cut Nagini killing her and turning her to dust. What Harry did knocked Genevieve out of her trance. The spell took a lot out of her and she fell weakly to the ground. Voldemort angrily slapped her hard giving her a bloody nose. She screamed In pain as he dislocated her right arm.**

**Voldemort: You think you can beat me?**

**Genevieve: You're already beaten, you were a looser since birth.(Said In pain)**

**Uma: My god what a bitch. My girls fuckin awesome.(Said to herself as she smiled proudly) **

**Voldemort seized Genevieve hard by the throat squeezing.**

**Ben: Genevieve! Get away from her!(Yelled worriedly)**

**Voldemort: You're a coward Genevieve Lupin. And you will lose everything. When all of this Is over you'll wish you'd never been born.**

**Harry: It Is over(Walked up behind him)**

**He stabbed him through the back and through the chest. Voldemort died and turned to dust. Genevieve laid on the ground gasping. Without their leader all the Death Eaters gave up and puffed out. As Genevieve caught her breath everyone surrounded her worriedly. Uma ran her fingers through Genevieve's hair.**

**Genevieve: Thank you Harry**

**Uma pulled her to her feet then hugged her making Genevieve cry out In pain.**

**Uma: Sorry**

**Genevieve: It's okay**

**Adam: Come on, let's take care of your Injuries.**

**He and** **Lumière took Genevieve Inside the castle and Into the throne room to clean and patch up her stab wound and cut. Fairy Godmother used her wand and returned the castle and school back to normal. She put the barrier back up over the Isle to keep Damien there. But no one knew he escaped the Isle and left Auradon during the battle. They lost two friends that night. Chad, Prince Charming JR and Gil son of Gaston. As soon as her cut and stab wound were cleaned and patched up It was time to reset her arm. Adam gently grabbed her arm.**

**Adam: Ready?**

**Genevieve nodded yes**

**She cried out In pain as Adam reset her arm.**

**Adam: You're okay now, you're okay. You fought so bravely sweetheart.(Hugged her)**

**He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her forehead.**

**Ben: Sis(Walked In)**

**Ben: When I was fighting the Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange I got a hold of her wand and blew her up.**

**Ben: I saved the wand for you. You deserve to have a wand again(Took out the wand)**

**He handed It to her**

**Genevieve: Thank you**

**As soon as everyone's Injuries were taken care of and the funeral was over Genevieve wrote to all of Hogwarts Including her friends letting them know all the good news. That she was alive and okay living a new life with a new school and family. That Voldemort Is dead and so Is Bellatrix Lestrange. When she got a letter back from Hogwarts they begged her to come back for her 7****th**** year. In Genevieve's heart she knew she must. Again she knew that she'll always be an Auradon girl but that she Is still a Hogwarts girl as well. Her friends and family new that too. But when the time comes she wouldn't have to say goodbye to all of her Auradon friends. During her 7****th**** year at Hogwarts they are hosting the Twi Wizard Tournament and Auradon will participate. She Is allowed to bring whichever ten friends she chooses plus an adult to be the champions mentor. She told Ben, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Uma, Harry, Celia, Dizzy, and Jane that she chooses them. She choose Hades as the mentor and he accepted. Adam and Belle agreed to let Ben and Mal go and said they would take care of Auradon while they're gone. Next year on Hogwarts's first day of school It was time for Genevieve and her friends to say goodbye until next semester. **

**Belle: You two have everything?(Asked Genevieve and Ben)**

**Genevieve: Yes mom**

**Adam pulled them Into a hug at the same time and kissed their foreheads.**

**Adam: I'm going to miss you**

**Lumière: The limo Is here your majesty's. It's time to go.**

**Everyone got In and waved goodbye as the limo took off. They arrived at Hogwarts that night. As soon as they arrived In the entrance hall Genevieve was attacked with hugs by Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Shames, Dean, Luna, and Cho.**

**Genevieve: Oh my god! I missed you guys too!**

**Fred: We're so glad you're alive Vieve!**

**Neville: I feel like I owe you and your friends thanks for getting rid of Bellatrix Lestrange. She caused my parents a lot of pain. **

**Ben: I blew her up, and you're welcome.**

**Ron: So Vieve, are you going to put your name In for the Twi Wizard Tournament? **

**Genevieve: Yeah right, I been through enough**

**Harry Potter: Well, one of you has no choice. We have to have an Auradon champion.**

**George: Genevieve, you should go to Dumbledore's office right away. He has all of your stuff that you left here before you were taken. **

**Genevieve went to** **Dumbledore's office, grabbed all of her stuff, and moved back Into the** **Gryffindor Common Room. All of Genevieve's Hogwarts friends and Auradon friends became friends. The next day during Genevieve's first day of school she already had a new school bully.** **Theodore** **Maddox of Ravenclaw. After dark everyone gathered In the great hall for the champion announcement. **

**Dumbledore: Now the moment we all been waiting for, the Twi Wizard Tournament**

**With his powers he dimmed the lights. The fire shot up. He caught the first name. **

**Dumbledore: The champion of Beauxbatons is Flear Delacour.**

**She shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. The fire shot up and he caught another name.**

**Dumbledore: The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory**

**Cedric shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. **

**Dumbledore: And the Auradon champion is Genevieve Lupin.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped. But Genevieve's heart sank. She said she wouldn't put her name In and she didn't. Someone must have put her name In. But she reluctantly stood up and made her way to Dumbledore.**

**A boy: Cheers to our brave hero!**

**Genevieve shook Dumbledore's hand then walked into the trophy room. **

**Dumbledore: That's it we now have our three champions. But only one will receive the Twi Wizard cup.(Snape took the cloth off the trophy)**

**Once the whole thing was done Genevieve went to straight to Dumbledore's office and knocked on his door.**

**Dumbledore: Come In**

**She walked In to see McGonagall and the new teacher Mad Eye Moody also In there.**

**McGonagall: Good to have you back Miss Lupin**

**Genevieve: Thank you professor, I have a confession to make. I told myself and my friends I wouldn't put my name In the Goblet of Fire. And I didn't, someone must have put my name In.**

**Dumbledore: I'm sorry to hear that. And I truly wish we could do something about It. But It's too late and the rules are rules. You're as of tonight a Twi Wizard champion. **

**Genevieve: Okay sir, I understand**

**She left **

**Dumbledore: Moody keep an eye on Genevieve will you?**

**Moody: I can do that**

**Genevieve made her way back to her common room. On her way there she ran Into Mal and Harry Hook.**

**Mal: Well, what's the news?**

**Genevieve: I'm stuck doing the Twi Wizard Tournament. While I was In there I should have confessed that Harry here deserves the hero title not me. Harry, you're the one that killed Voldemort not me.**

**Harry Hook: No Genevieve, you're the true hero. You faced Voldemort alone the entire battle. I came In at the last minute. I may have killed him but you stood your ground and faced him. You earned the hero title. You earned the celebration they're going to throw In your honor at the end of the school year.**

**In the morning It was time for the first task. Genevieve walked In to face her dragon. She jumped out of the way as It tried to hit her with It's tail. The dragon blew fire at her but she quickly shield It with a spell. With a spell she froze the dragon killing It. Everyone cheered as she walked over and grabbed the egg. Later she joined her friends In the great hall for lunch.**

**Genevieve: Hey babe(sat next to Uma) **

**They kissed**

**Nigel: Package for you Mr. Weasly(handed him a package)**

**Ron: Thank you Nigel**

**Nigel walked away**

**Ron: Look mom sent me something**

**He opened it and pulled out a dress robe**

**Ron: Mom sent me a dress**

**Harry Potter: It does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?**

**Harry Potter: Aha(Pulled out the bonnet)**

**Ron: Put it down Harry, Ginny this was meant for you**

**Ginny: That is so ugly**

**Genevieve started laughing **

**Ron: What's so funny? **

**Genevieve: There not for Ginny there for you **

**Fred and George started laughing**

**Genevieve: Dress robes**

**Ron: Dress robes, for what?**

**Genevieve: We're having a ball. My Auradon friends will get to see how Hogwarts does balls. And actually so will I because you guys never had a ball before I was taken.(Said excitedly) **

**Uma: Yes, a ball where we will not be attacked. A ball where you and I can have a better date then last time.**

**That night for the ball Genevieve wore a long short-sleeved dark purple ball gown and a dark green tulip beret In her hair. Uma noticed her coming down the stairs. **

**Uma: She looks beautiful(Gasped)**

**Cedric: Yes she does(Watching Cho walk towards them)**

**When Genevieve got to the bottom Uma took her hand and Cedric took Cho's. All the champion's and their dates walked into the great hall. Everyone clapped. Someone started singing "Magic Works"**

**Genevieve: Oh my god! It's the same song that played at the Auradon ball.(Smiled)**

**Uma: It's our song(Smiled)**

**They kissed. In the morning the second task had begun and everyone went to the Black Lake.**

**Dumbledore: All the champion's lost something, a treasure of theirs. These treasures of theirs now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. Each champion must find their treasure and return to the surface. They'll have one hour to do so and one hour only. You may begin at the sound of the canon.**

**Filch let the canon off all the champion's jumped in. Fleur got pulled down by a gillyload.**

**(On top)**

**Dumbledore: The Beauxbatons champion is done unfortunately she's been forced to retire. She will no longer take part of this task.**

**(Under)**

**Genevieve got to the spot where the students were tied up. Genevieve swam over to Uma she pulled out her wand and was going to free Cho too but Cedric came and grabbed his girlfriend. Cedric pointed to his watch Genevieve nodded Cedric swam off. Genevieve grabbed both Uma and Gabrielle Delacour.**

**(On top)**

**Cho and Cedric came up. Cho waved to Angelina Johnson. Cedric's friends helped them up.**

**Dumbledore: Let's go below(Said to Barty)**

**(Under)**

**Genevieve started getting attacked by gillyloads. She let go of Uma and Gabrielle.**

**(On top)**

**Uma and Gabrielle came up coughing. Harry Hook and Jay cheered. Fleur helped them up.**

**(Under)**

**Genevieve did a spell and knocked them out.**

**Genevieve: Asego **

**Genevieve came shooting out of the water and landed right next to Dumbledore's feet.**

**Dumbledore: Genevieve(Said worriedly)**

**As she coughed he rubbed her back. Hades put a towel on her.**

**Dumbledore: She's alright, I want all the judges over here now.**

**Dumbledore walked away**

**Fleur: You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister, thank you.(Hugged her)**

**Fleur: And you, you helped?(Walked over to Uma)**

**Uma: Well, yeah a bit(Lied)**

**Fleur hugged Uma**

**Fleur: Come on Gabrielle**

**They walked away**

**Ben: Genevieve(Cried happily as he ran over with Harry Hook, Jay, and Carlos)**

**Genevieve: Ben**

**Ben: Are you alright? You're freezing(Cried worriedly as he put a towel on her and Jay and Carlos started rubbing her back)**

**They stood up**

**Dumbledore: Attention, the winner is Mr. Diggory. Miss Lupin In second place.(Yelled)**

**Ben: Second place(Said happily as he hugged Genevieve)**

**Uma: You owe me, I am the daughter of Ursula. Yet I had to be tied to the ground and unconscious while In water.**

**Genevieve laughed. She started feeling not that bad about being In the Twi Wizard Tournament. They're dangerous but not worse then everything else she's been through. But then she remembered she still had the maze coming up. And that's supposed to be worse than task 1 and 2. So the next day when It got dark out after Hades squeezed her shoulder encouragingly she mustered up her courage and walked Into view of the cheering crowd. **

**Dumbledore: Silence, Moody has placed the cup deep in the maze only he knows It's exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Miss Lupin are tied for first place they'll be first to enter the maze. Followed by Miss Delacour. Champion's come.(Yelled)**

**They all went over to him. He put his arm around Genevieve.**

**Dumbledore: In the Maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. People change in the maze. Find the cup if you can but be very worried you could lose yourselves along the way. Champion's prepare yourselves.**

**Hades hugged Genevieve good bye and good luck.**

**Amus Diggory: Good luck my boy(Hugged Cedric)**

**Cedric: Thank you(Amus walked away)**

**Cedric and Genevieve nodded to each other.**

**Dumbledore: On the count of three one-**

**He accidently set off the canon. Hades squeezed Genevieve's shoulder. The champion's walked into the maze the maze closed. Everyone started walking in. Genevieve heard Fleur scream. She ran towards it. She saw an unconscious Fleur being dragged into the wall by vines.**

**Genevieve: Fleur(Said worriedly) **

**Genevieve: Periculum**

**She ran out before the walls closed. She ran Into Cedric and they saw the cup.**

**Genevieve: Yes(Whispered) **

**They ran towards it. The walls started to close. They got to the cup. **

**Cedric: Go on take it. You deserve it, you saved all of us from both Voldemort and Bellatrix take it.**

**Genevieve: Together, one two three**

**They grabbed it. They appeared in the Enchanted Lake. They came up coughing.**

**Cedric: You okay?**

**Genevieve: Yeah, you?**

**They helped each other swim until they were out of the water.**

**Cedric: Where are we?**

**Genevieve: The Enchanted Lake In Auradon. What on Earth are we going here?**

**Cedric: It's a portkey, Genevieve the cup Is a portkey.**

**Damien walked over**

**Damien: You just won't stay away or die will you? I guess you really are one of the royalties. **

**Cedric: Who are you and what do you want?(Pointed his wand at Damien)**

**Damien: Cute, but thanks to me being In disguise and pretending to be the Ravenclaw Hogwarts student Theodore Maddox.(Showed them his wand)**

**Damien: Avada Kadabra(Pointed his wand at Cedric)**

**Genevieve: No Cedric!(The green light killed him)**

**Damien: Such a handsome boy. You may have gotten rid of Voldemort and Bellatrix princess. But now you have to deal with me. **

**Genevieve: Don't touch me!**

**Damien: Crucio**

**Genevieve screamed as he put the torcher curse on her. After a minute and a half he stopped. **

**Damien: I'm going to kill you Genevieve Lupin I'm going to destroy you.**

**Damien: Get up(Forced her up with his wand)**

**Genevieve: Have it your way**

**They both shot spells at each other and battled. Damien was good but Genevieve was better. And It didn't take long for her to kill him like he did Cedric. She grabbed Cedric's body and the portkey. Soon Genevieve was back at the third task place with Cedric's body.**

**Fleur screamed as she noticed Cedric's body. All of Genevieve's friends ran down to her.**

**Dumbledore: Genevieve(Ran over to her)**

**Everyone stopped cheering**

**Dumbledore: It's alright Genevieve. It's alright, your home.(Holding Genevieve as she cries)**

**Fudge: Keep everyone in their seats. A boy has been killed.(Walked over to McGonagall and Snape)**

**Amus: Let me through, let me through!(Pushed through the crowd as he ran down to the grass)**

**Amus: That's my son! That's my boy! My boy!(Crying as he noticed Cedric's body and kneeled by it)**

**Moody: Easy easy, this is not where you want to be right now.(Helped Genevieve stand up and held her)**

**Amus: No!(Yelled)**

**Moody: I've got you. I've got you, easy now.(Holding her as they walked away)**

**Amus: No(Crying)**

**Moody walked her to his office, shut the door, and sat her down.**

**Moody: What happened Lupin?**

**Genevieve: The cup was a portkey. And the student Theodore Maddox Is really an Auradon ex-student named Damien.**

**Moody: I know, I set up the whole thing. This Is what you get for taking away our Lord.**

**Genevieve: You're not Mad Eye Moody!(Quickly got up and ran over to the wall)**

**The man: No, but I don't need to tell you my name because you'll be dead.(Pointing his wand at her)**

**Dumbledore kicked the door open and rushed In with McGonagall and Snape.**

**Dumbledore: Expelliarmus(Knocked the man Into the chair)**

**Snape held him there**

**Dumbledore: Severus**

**Snape forced a truth potion Into the man's mouth.**

**Dumbledore: Do you know who I am?**

**The man: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dumbledore: Are you Alastor Moody?**

**The man: No**

**Dumbledore: Is he In this room?**

**The man nodded to a big chest**

**Dumbledore: Genevieve, get away from there!**

**She ran away from the chest and behind McGonagall. Dumbledore opened the chest with his wand. Everyone spotted the real Moody Inside.**

**Dumbledore: You alright Alastor?(Called)**

**Moody: I'm sorry Albus(Called)**

**Snape: Polyjuice potion**

**Dumbledore: We'll get you up In a minute(Called)**

**The Polyjuice wore off and the man turned back to himself. It was Barty Crouch Jr. Barty quickly seized Genevieve hard by throat as he screamed In anger.**

**Dumbledore: Genevieve!**

**Dumbledore: Get off her!(He seized her as Snape pulled Barty off of her)**

**Dumbledore: Barty Crouch Jr, send him to Azkaban.**

**Dumbledore took Genevieve out. Despite the events and Cedric's death they still had a party and celebration In honor of Genevieve that night. They still celebrated being rid of Voldemort and Bellatrix. In the morning It was time for Hogwarts to say goodbye to Beauxbatons and Auradon. It was time for Genevieve to say goodbye to her Hogwarts friends once again. Jay walked over to Romilda Vane who was talking to Angelina and Hermione**

**Jay: Romilda, this is for you. Write to me. Promise?(Handed her a piece of paper with his phone number)**

**Romilda: Bye(She waved to him as he walked away)**

**Genevieve: I'll miss all of you so much. I'll write I promise.(Hugged Harry Potter and Ron at the same time)**

**The canon went off and all the Beauxbatons and Auradon students left. Once back In Auradon Genevieve finished her semesters at the Auradon School. When Mal and Ben married Genevieve and Uma married on the same day so It ended up being a double wedding. When Genevieve turned 25 she and Uma adopted and gave Adam a grandson and Ben a nephew named Sheldon. No matter what she found time to write to and visit her Hogwarts friends. **


End file.
